Summer With The Malfoys
by Itachiluver123
Summary: What happens when an unexpected visitor stays with the Malfoys for the summer? DracoXOc
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. Only Sam.**

I stand inside the mansion of the Malfoy estate, staring at a portrait. In the picture there were 3 people. A very pretty woman with blonde hair that reached her mid-back. Her icy blue eyes gleamed with kindness, love, and life. Next to her was a man, her husband I presume. He had shoulder-length, bleach blonde hair. His green eyes shined with an emotion in which I could not explain. They were... cold. Lastly, there was a little boy, about 5 or 6. He had short blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. They were filled with life, love, but, somehow they were still cold.

"Please, sit here madam. The master will be here soon." Said a house elf.

"Thank you." I said, sitting down on a black couch. "So whats your name?" I asked, smiling.

"Dobby, ma'am. Dobby the house elf." He said, bowing.

"Please, don't bow. I'm just a person." He nodded slowly, unsure. "Alright then miss." Soon enough he was by the door, dusting a vase.

As I look around, my eyelids grow heavy as all the dark object's sink into my mind. Suddenly, I heard a crash. I opened my eye's and stared at the ceiling, adjusting to the darkness again. I sat up and looked toward's the doors, surprised. Dobby was on the floor with a gash on his arm, bleeding. Next to him was the vase he was dusting. The green vase with the black serpents was shattered on the black wood floor. I ran over to him and leaned down, helping him up.

"Oh my gosh Dobby! What happened?' I asked.

He looked up at me then looked at the ground.

"That foul creature was in my way. I had to move him some how." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw a 14 year old boy, my age. He had really bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jean pants. He had his arms crossed and he was leaning on the doorframe that lead to the kitchen.

"What's your problem? You should never hurt your house elf." I said, hitting him on the back of the head.

"What was that for? Everyone hit's that creature." He said, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Not anymore," I said, turning to Dobby. "Dobby, I demand that you tell me if someone hurts you, got it?"

He nodded, knowing not to diappoint a new master or friend.

"Wheres the bandages?" I asked the kid.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because my dad's higher up in the ministry than yours is and I can have him fired."

"Whatever." He mumbled, grabbing bandages from a nearby cabinet and throwing them at me.

I bandaged his arm and stood up, satisfied.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, turning toward the boy.

"I don't see why you need to know, but it's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I nodded and smiled.

Draco's Point of view

I just stare at her like she's crazy. Why was she even here? I know she's not related. Everyone in my family has bleach blonde hair and wears dark colors. She has long black hair and is wearing a light blue t-shirt and white jean pant's. The only resembance at all is her blue eye's.

"My name's Samantha Ebony Skye. But everyone calls me Sam." She said, smiling again.

Sam's Point of view

"I don't care what your name is. I want to know what your doing here." He said, sneering.

"Now, now Draco. No need to be rude." Said someone from behind me.

I turned around to see the man in the picture.

"You must be Lucius Malfoy." I stated.

"Yes, and you must be Miss Skye."

"Please, just call me Sam." I said, shaking his hand.

"What's she doing here?" Draco asked, sneering.

"Miss Sam will be staying here with us for the summer."

"But why?"

"Her parents are out of the country right now and she needed a place to stay. Plus her father said that if I said no I would've been fired."

"My dad's not exactly the nicest person." I said, frowning.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to you." He said, smirking and began walking away.

"Wasn't expecting you to." I said before he was out of ear shot.

He stopped for a quick moment then kept walking.

Lucius turned to me and said "Welcome to the family"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. Only Sam.**

" Mr. Malfoy, could I go to a water park?" I asked, walking into the studies.

It's been about a month since I first came here. Thing's are okay. Draco's a tad nicer. Which means he doesn't talk to me. I have chores, but mostly washing dishes. All and all it's fine.

"With all the muggles?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Oh no. But Draco is going with you."

"Fine." I said, shrugging.

I walked up to Draco's room and knocked. He opened the door in his black pants. He had no shirt on.

"Well?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Your dad say's your coming with me to a water park. You can ask Crabbe and Goyle if they want to come to." I said, walking back to my room.

After picking up Crabbe and Goyle, we headed off toward the water park.

"So why are we here?" I heard Goyle ask, eating a cupcake.

"Because Sam wanted to and my dad wanted me to." Draco said, crossing his arms.

I walked out of the changing room, after a little eavesdropping, in my bathing suit. It was a dark green bikini. I had a black towel hanging over my shoulders.

"What?" I asked, as they all stared at me.

"Nothing!" Malfoy snapped.

"Okay then...geez. I'll be in the wave pool." I said, placing my towel on the chair.

I got in and layed on my back.

Normal Point of view

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle watch as Sam floats. They saw a little girl bump into her and then they started talking and playing. After a while a whole bunch of little kids were playing with her.

"So,Draco, are you dating Sam?"

"No. Never would I date her. She's immature." Draco stated defensively.

"Fine, I was just asking." Crabbe said, eating cookies.

"Hey Draco, I have a bet for you." Goyle said, picking up a piece of pizza with everything on it.

"What kind of bet?" Draco asked,curiously.

"I bet you 100 bucks that you can't get her to kiss you at the end of the day." Draco smirked, knowing full well he could get her to kiss him.

"Deal."

Sam's Point of view

As I played with the kids, I notice Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle staring at me. The kids I was playing with smiled as I told them stories of magical creatures.

"Wow Sam. Is that all true?" Rebecca and Alex asked, mystified.

"Yep every single word."

"Hey...um...Samantha is that boy over there your boyfriend?" Ashley asked, her 7 year old voice so soft, shy, and sweet.

"Oh. No. Were barely friends. I met him a month ago. I like him and all but he hates me."

"Want us to beat him up?" Ryan asked, putting his hands up in a fighting position.

I laughed and hugged him.

"You'd do that for me? You guys are so sweet. I think I should go now though. I want to go on the different slides."

I walked back over to the boys and smiled.

"I'm going on Alligator Ambush...See ya!" I started to walk away but Draco grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I'm coming with you." I blushed and nodded walking ahead but staying within earshot.

"You better not hurt Sam. If you do you'll have to deal with us." I heard Ryan and the others say.

I turned around to see Draco whispering something in their ears. Rebecca smiled at me and ran to her mom, Ryan and Alex ran to their dad, and Ashley kissed Draco on the cheek and ran to her mom. After hugging their parents they went back to the wave pool.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see Draco.

"You comin' or not?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded as we began to walk.

"Looks like you got a fangirl."

"What? Oh, that 7 year old? Why? You jealous?" He asked, smirking.

I blushed and looked away.

"No. Why would I? You're a...a..."

"Admit it, you like me!" He said, smirking.

"I do not like you, Malfoy. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to Alligator Ambush." I said, walking alone.

Before I got to Alligator Ambush, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. When I looked back, I stared into sapphire blue eyes.

"Whats wrong with you Mal-" My voice was muffled by his lips crashing down on mine.

His hands were clamped on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his bleach blonde hair. His kiss was soft and sweet. As he leaned in, his kiss became more rough. As I finally got a hold of myself, I tried to push him off by putting my hands on his chest and pushing. He must have misunderstood because he smiled into the kiss and pushed up against me harder.

I started to panic when I thought of something to get him off. I closed my eyes and mumbled sorry under my breath as I knee'd him where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground, groaning and I took off.

"He is really going to hate me now."


End file.
